thedeadgamesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Always Look Behind You
" Wait.. Before we leave.. " Austin said. They all stopped, looking puzzled. " I need to tell Saki something.. " he continued. " Uh.. guys.. I think we should leave them alone.. " Cassie and Roxane said. The boys and Zoe looked confused, and they just followed Cassie and Roxane. " Uhm.. Saki.. " " Yeah? " " We've been friends.. since like.. forever.. and when I first met you, you were so cute with the little pig tails.. " he laughed. Saki started to blush. " And.. then when.. I thought..you died... my heart broke to pieces.. but I knew you would have wanted me to keep moving on..." " But now.. You're alive.. and still beautiful.." " HURRY IT UP! " Oli said from a distance. Saki giggled. " What I was trying to say was... I love you. " he said. Saki's face was as red as a tomatoe.. She quickly turn around, looking away from him. His face turned into a frown, and She quickly glanced back at him. " Well.. Since we are sharing feelings here... I..kind of love you too.." He started to grin so much, it looked like he was about to pop. " ALRIGHT, LET'S GO! " Oli said, dragging Austin, who has been lovestuck. Saki then walked with her team. Oli, Cassie and Austin were walking in the forest. " Guys.. " Cassie said. " What? " Oli said. " Where do we go, when we have to pee... " she said. Oli eye's widened. " Just.. Go behind a tree! " he said. " ..but.. That's un-lady like.. " she said. " Just Go! " Oli yelled. Cassie quickly ran off. " I guess we just wait for her. " Austin said. " No, we can just leave her, I'm fine with loosing one more member, she was weak anyway. " " Hey, we all protect each other, this is not some game to see who is the strongest.. besides.. You just want to get closer to Roxane. " Austin said. Oli was shocked, " How.. did you know that? " " Yeah, not so tough now.. Now that I know your secret. " " You don't have a chance with her anyway... " OK, THAT'S IT! " Oli started to beat up Austin, until Cassie came back, breaking them up. " Guys, STOP! " Cassie yelled. " No.. It's over.. I'm done with you two weaklings.. I WAS THE LEADER, NOT YOU! " Oli pulled his gun out. " Woah, man, cut it out! We're in this together! " " Not anymore. " He said. He aimed the gun at Austin, and pulled the trigger, but Cassie jumped infront of Austin, making the bullet hit her. Cassie, just stood there. " I won't let you kill my friend's boyfriend yet.. " she then fell down, dead. Austin looked at Cassie and yelled, " YOU BASTARD! " Austin got his gun out, and start shooting at Oli. Oli and Austin broke out into a gunfight. Later, Saki Johan, and Zoe found a little shack, that had numeroud swords and guns. " Look, we do need more weapons.. " Saki said. " Yeah, I'm almost out of grenades. " Zoe said. They almost walk in until they hear growling noises. " Do you guys hear that? " Johan said. " Must be zombies.. " Saki said. " How are we going to get in there? " Johan questioned. " .. I'll lure them out.. " " No, Zoe! I can't let that happen to you!" Johan said, caringly. " Sorry, Jo.. but I need to do it.. To save you guys.. and then you guys can go, and get to the mountain with ease! " she said, smiling. Saki nodded. " On the count of three... " 1... 2... 3.. Zoe busted the door open, " Come After Me, retardos! " Zoe said. Before Zoe came in, the zombies were just minding there own business, and just roaming around. " Humans? " One of the zombies asked. Zoe was surprised, " I didn't know Zombie could talk.. " " No, No.. We're humans.. like you! This is just makeup to blend in! " another fake-zombie said. " Clever.. " Saki said. " Would you like to team up with us? " Johan said. " Su-- " before one of them could finish, Zombies crashed through the windows, and eat them. " Oh god. " Saki said. " Guys! Let's hurry and get these weapons. " Johan got a pistol that would be useful, because of his chopped off hand. Saki got a sword and Zoe got a bazooka. " Why did you get that? " Saki asked. " It seemed cool. " Zoe said. They all took out the zombies quickly Later with Oli and Austin, They were still shooting. " WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! " Austin yelled. " YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! " Oli yelled back. The gunfires from Austin's stopped. and then there was complete silence. " Dude.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Can we be bro's again? " Oli smiled, " Yeah. " They both walked up to each other and shook hands but Oli made the final gunshot. Austin fell down, bleeding. " ..Why.. " Austin said. " Hahahaha. " Oli said. Not before long, Saki's team found Oli and Austin. Saki gasped, " Austin... AUSTIN! WHAT HAPPENED, WHO DID THIS?! " Saki yelled. " ..Oli did.. " Saki started crying.. " I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!? " " He.. He did it for a good cause.. I got bitten.. Cassie did too.. " Johan saw Cassie, and started to tear up. Oli's eyes widened, " ''even though I shot him, he still thinks of me as a friend.. what the fuck.. ''" " No.. I DON'T SEE ANY MARKS! ...PLEASE..Austin.. " Zoe and Johan looked and couldn't help but cry. " This.. This CANT BE HAPPENING! " " Saki.. Don't be sad... just know that I love.. love.. " Austin looked forzen in fear. but he wasn't.. he was dead. Saki eye's widened... " Austin.. Austin.. talk to me.. AUSTIN!!!! " Oli looked away, feeling almost guilty. " T-Thank you.. Oli. " Saki said, " You.. You saved him.. " Oli replied, " No problem.. " he said. Oli still didn't care, he was just glad he was the leader again. But what he didn't knew was that while Roxane and Jules where talking together, Theodore went away to pee. Sadly, he has heard everything of what just happened, and he wouldn't keep this for himself very long.. END OF CHAPTER Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games